


Happy Couple

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [158]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wedding Fluff, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/21/18: “bow, good, honest”Another Sterek wedding day drabble!





	Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/21/18: “bow, good, honest”
> 
> Another Sterek wedding day drabble!

“About time I made an honest man of you.” Stiles’s voice was low, with a quiver.

“That is so offensive!” Derek’s wide smile belied his claim.

“Did Scott tie your tie?

“Yeah. Why?”

A few deft movements later and the perfect bow adorned Stiles’s neck.

“It could’ve come loose.—Not a good omen at a wedding ceremony.”

“Yeah, but a _great_ one for a wedding night!”

“Stiles… we’ve shared a bed since you were legal.”

“That’s why I did some research. Got a few surprises in store for you tonight, big guy.”

Derek’s blush looked perfect on an eager groom.


End file.
